


Mistreat

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [12]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cavendish can be so MEAN, Dakota Loves Cavendish, Dakota Loves Food, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Heartwarming, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, There's Time Until They Get Together..., my gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: There are days when Vinnie Dakota can't understand what he did to deserve Cavendish's constant berating. But sometimes, a simple apology reminds him of the love they share. First story in "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Mistreat

Disclaimer: I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law". Disney owns it. It also owns... Like, everything else. But I own a pickle! Is that enough?

...Why must I be so alone?

Cavendish and Dakota were in the middle of yet another "Who-gets-to-order-food-after-yet-another-failed-mission-why?-why?-I-want-my-mommy!" argument.

"C'mon, Cavendish, let's get Deli Bagels! It's like bread, but in a knot! They're "knot" bad at all! Get it?", said Dakota, as they entered their apartment.

"I get it! And no way! We always order what you want! Now it's my turn!", replied an annoyed Cavendish.

"I think we both know who makes the better food related choices around here."

There was a pause.

"Me. I was referring to myself."

"Oooh!", grieved Cavendish. "Why must you be so selfish?!"

Cavendish then went outside to call his restaurant of choice in peace, while Dakota stood there, hurt by the words his partner had just uttered. Sure, he could be a handful, and maybe he was a little possessive of the responsibility of ordering food for the both of them, but did that make him selfish? After all he had done for Cavendish? After all the times he had cheered him up when he was down? After all the times he had saved his life?

"Why must Cavendish mistreat me?", thought Dakota.

Just as he thought this, an apologetic and remorseful Cavendish walked back in.

"I... Apologise about before. You're not selfish. Not at all. ...Would... Would you like to order together?"

That was all Dakota needed.

Sure, Cavendish could be a pain, but Dakota knew deep down that they meant the world to each other.

Besides, he was Cavendish.

What are ya gonna do?

Post Credit Scene:

The Renaissance.

Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish leave the stable they just cleaned.

"If you don't mind, I shall pass out now and cry of happier times. Oh, wait: I don't have happier times.", an exhausted and miserable Cavendish said before fainting into his seat.

Dakota followed from the stable a little bit behind, since he had just taken the time to borrow (read: steal) some cool items from the house next to the stable.

"Don't worry, Cavendish!", Dakota said as they drove into the time stream.

"I'm sure everything is going to work out for the best!"

Little did he know...

He had changed the timeline...

For the worst...

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> 1\. So, this was... Short.  
> Yeah, this is just some fluff before we get to the big stuff (like next week, which is a prologue of sorts for a big trilogy).  
> Still, fluff is as fluff does, so... Hope it puts a smile to your face!  
> 2\. There will be LOTS of Cavendish and Dakota in these!  
> 3\. While not a shipping story persay, know that Dakavendish is coming.  
> 4\. This is set after "The Island of Lost Dakotas" and before "Fungus Among Us".  
> 5\. Next week: Diameter Part 1! Dakota takes some cool stuff from the past and creates an alternate timeline! Watch the beginning of these events unfold!  
> Share your thoughts! Hope you liked it!  
> SpongeGuy.


End file.
